


His Angel

by Higgies230



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been an item for a while- not that they have told Sam. When Sam walks in on them, Dean doesn't have the heart to wake Cas up.





	

 They had settled down a while ago to watch Netflix and just relax. It was also a while ago that Cas had drifted off. They were both sprawled on the sofa in one of the rooms in the bunker, the scruffy angel lying half on top of the eldest Winchester brother. Dean had been content to lie there with his... what was Cas? They had been friends for years after a rocky start and then they had become... they had become something more. The hunter had never really thought about it in much depth, they kissed, cuddled and slept together. They were probably a bit indiscreet with prolonged stares and touches that extended the time of two men in the friend zone.

  He had never really given it a title though. Never given it a name other than to except the fact that the bastard angel had stolen his heart. No more thought than he wanted to be more than Castiel's friend, that he wanted more contact. He wanted to feel those soft lips on his, he wanted to hear the heartbeat as he lay with his head on the other's chest. He wanted to know that Castiel, angle of the lord, felt about the hunter the same way the hunter felt about him. Dean found that he had only wanted one thing as much as that in his entire life, that one other thing being his brother's safety. And he had gotten it, the love- because dean couldn't deny that that was what it was. He had finally kissed Cas, spur of the moment, and Cas had kissed back. He had been scared, Cas may well have been too, as Dean prepared to jump through the portal that would take him from Purgatory to Earth- knowing full well Cas may not make it through with him. When he had got back, when Cas had then returned, Dean was afraid that it was the roiling emotions at the time which had caused Cas to kiss him back. Those fears had all been banished mere moments after Dean turned to his friend as fists balled in his shirt as Cas initiated the desperate kiss.

  And there they were, years later, all of that, the massive thing it was, the importance in his life and Dean hadn't labeled it. All he had was an emotion, it was an emotion, the colour blue and the sense of safety that he tagged to his relationship with Cas. They had never really needed a title for their... thing anyway. They knew what it was and they hadn't told anyone and so didn't need that label as a way to explain to anyone else- not even Sam. The kid was bright though, he probably had an idea, Dean wasn't the best at secret relationships.

***

  At some point he must have drifted off because he was jerked awake by the sound of the bunker door opening, shutting and then the rhythmic sound of his brother's feet on the stairs. Back from buying the groceries. Most importantly pie and beer. But mostly pie.

  Dean looked down at Cas, still quietly sleeping. The hunter was lying on his back with Cas' head on his shoulder, the angel's body half covering his own, their legs tangled together. The blue eyes were closed, the dark hair as ruffled as ever, breathing soft and face so much younger in sleep. Dean looked down at the face he loved, it was devoid of the lines of worry that had been there ever since Lucifer had been freed from the cage. In sleep he seemed to carry none of that burden, none of the guilt that he dragged with him- refusing to share. In his sleep, the angel, _Dean's angel_ , looked more peaceful than he ever did awake these days and the elder Winchester found that he simply didn't have the heart to wake Cas up. In all truth, he was still half asleep himself and it was all just too comfortable to disturb. 

  Instead, he just lay there, eyelids half closed as his younger brother entered the room. Sam was walking through, long legs taking a length before he stopped and did a double take, hazel eyes fixing on the pair spread out on the sofa.

  "Surprise," Dean said sleepily.

  "Not really, you guys weren't too subtle with the eye sex," Sam said with an eye roll and a fond smile.

  The younger hunter gave Dean and Cas one last look over before walking off, smiling to himself.

  Dean watching his brother's retreating back for a moment before he leaned down slightly and placed a soft kiss on his angel's head. His angel... that sounded good to Dean. The hunter rested his head back against the armrest and started to absently card his hard through Cas' hair, slowly drifting back off.

 


End file.
